The Golden Ending
by Ascarde
Summary: An offer is extended to Zelgius, one he is sorely tempted to accept. In doing so, destiny changes, and everyone goes home happy. No Yaoi. Post Radiant Dawn, Second Playthrough. I do not own Fire Emblem. Please support the official release. AU!Happy ending/fluff? ...what story type do I classify this as?


Sanaki, one of the mages chosen to enter the tower stepped forward, Cymbeline clutched in her hand. "General…"

Zelgius twitched downwards, an instinctive movement following protocol. A knight was meant to obey his superiors, and while Zelgius answered to Sephiran, Sephiran answered to Sanaki. Uniquely were his interactions with the tiny Empress. The Chancellor treated Sanaki with love and affection. Questions regarding her always elicited a warm smile and fond memories; she sounded like a ruler he could proudly serve under.

Sanaki was trustworthy, and thus he, by extension, was obligated to treat her with the loyalty he offered Sephiran.

"Your Grace. I am afraid you cannot talk me out of this. I will fight Gawain's legacy," Zelgius stated grimly.

"That's not why I came forward. I came to request your aid."

Zelgius frowned, his brow creasing. "My aid? Whatever for?"

"To restore our nation," Sanaki said in a matter of fact tone. "I'd rule nothing but hills if we did not stop Ashera. So, I am asking you, as Begnion's greatest general, to assist us."

Zelgius thought for a second. It did make sense; since he was one of Ashera's Chosen. If Yune's Chosen, Ike and the others failed, there would be scarcely any civilization. Helping them is a logical course of action, yet…

"Sephiran has chosen to aid Ashera. My loyalty is to him." And that was the crux of the matter. Loyal as he was to Begnion, Sephiran commanded his undying loyalty and respect.

"Oh, he's next." Zelgius's calm demeanor slipped for a second, flabbergasted and caught between amused and aghast at the dismissive tone of Ike. "We're going to talk some sense into him, and having you with us would help vastly."

It was certainly tempting. He held no love for Ashera, and if Sephiran sided with Yune…

"Convince Sephiran and you will have my blade. However, I must settle the score with Ike first."

"Very well," Sanaki's voice was unarguably pleased, and Zelgius despite himself smiled slightly at the relief plain on the face of Micaiah. At least her "knight in shining… er, black armor" would not die. He had caught her staring at him with mixed feelings of admiration and adoration when he rescued her from Jarod, then later when he came to her aid against the Laguz Alliance. The Maiden seemed to be developing a crush on the Marshall.

Tibarn stepped forward, his folding arms gripping with such strength the bones were creaking. "Sanaki, you cannot-!"

"I can and will, Hawk King. Zelgius is a general under my rule and my authority, however I will let you take whatever recompense you please from him after this is over. Zelgius is more beneficial to us alive than dead," the Empress stated with finality.

Tibarn stared at Zelgius with a faint degree of loathing. "He would not be able to afford the price of my retribution."

"Let him try."

Zelgius remained silent through his exchange, his hand nervously placed on Alondite's hilt. Newly blessed his armor and sword was he had little doubt once the war was over, he would be requested to return it to either Daein or Bengion. Almost certainly in the case of Alondite; it was a national treasure. Sephiran never explained the armor's origin, but as it became a symbol of Daein, he would likely be requested to either take up the mantle of the Black Knight once more, or turn it over.

Tibarn uttered a sound that would not be out of place on a tiger laguz than one of the hawk tribe. "Fine. But if he does as much as twitch out of line afterwards…" With that uttered threat, he flew back to the others.

Zelgius, the feared Black Knight and Marshall, exhaled a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Ike had stiffened noticeably when Tibarn came forward, and with just cause; powerful and empowered by Yune he may be, but Tibarn was the Hawk King. A Beorc, no matter how powerful would not fare well against him. He himself only emerged alive by his heritage, and that single blow they exchanged was mightier than a battering ram.

"Do try not to kill each other. It wouldn't do if either of you died," Sanaki called, but her words were largely ignored.

Just to be on the safe side, he slammed the tip of Alondite into the groud, setting up a blue barrier that only what he permitted could pass through. A newly given power to Alondite.

And only Ike could pass.

"I won't have any healers interfering with our duel. Well then, son of Gawain, shall we begin?" putting his helm back on and picked up Alondite, pointing it at Ike.

After a purple haired girl, Mia if he recalled correctly, put a comforting hand on his shoulder, Ike stepped forward. He lowered Ragnell from where it had been resting on his shoulder and pointed it at him, mirroring his pose effortlessly. Zelgius noted this with a glint of pride; Ike's arms had shook from the exertion from holding Ragnell, but this time their strength was matched; the heavy swords pointing at each other as if they were sticks. "Indeed we shall."

"No ties. No draws. One wins, one loses."

They took a second to prepare. Zelgius pointed Alondite skywards, his left palm on its blade, and offered a quick prayer. Ike threw Ragnell into the tiled ground and adjusted his glove before gripping the hilt so hard his knuckles turned white. With a flourish, Alondite crossed his entire torso and was lowered to his right side. With a single effortless movement, Ike plucked Ragnell from the ground, the blade transcribing a golden arc as it paused pointing backwards, before lowering to his right.

And the two rivals launched themselves at each other.

* * *

"Impressive! Most impressive!" Zelgius gasped, his helm shattered by a well-placed upper blow by Ike. Both fell to their knees, the black armor groaning and clinking under his weight. Ike was practically using Ragnell as a prop to hold himself up as Rhys, Soren, and Mist rushed to his side, followed in short order by Mia. The excitable Trueblade was alternating between gushing over the awesomeness of their swordplay and skills and fretting over his wounds, before Soren snapped and send a weak gust of air to blow her black a bit. All it succeeded in doing was ruffling her orange coat.

Sanaki had also stepped forward and placed a blue bottle in his hand. "Well done, as expected of our best Marshall," she said quietly. Zelgius simply smirked before uncorking the bottle.

Ike was surrounded in a blue glow as his wounds stitched themselves closed, bones were snapped back into place, and bruises and broken blood vessels were sealed. "So Zelgius, did I pass? Did you see my father's shadow in my blade?"

Zelgius drank the elixir with a quickness and urgency had had barely felt. Fighting Ike was like sparring against Gawain in his earlier years. There was no doubt about it. "Yes, fighting you was like fighting against my master in his glory days. I definitely saw your father's hand, and at times you were indistinguishable. But this is my defeat; I concede to you, General Ike. Now," he pushed himself upright, Alondite gripped in his hand. "Your orders?"

* * *

"Forgive me, goddess. I must end my service to you now."

A voice echoed through the cavern. The group turned towards it instinctively. Zelgius started; he knew that voice. And so did Sanaki, by the looks of both wonder and joy filling her face.

The previous floor was suspiciously barren. No enemies stood in their path, save for a few elemental spirits that were easily dispatched. There was no sign of Sephiran, and while Zelgius's heart grew heavy, he had pledged to help them. There would be time to search for him later.

Well, that was before Sephiran stepped through the left, balancing easily on a thin stone beam, a brilliant golden staff _his staff of office, Zelgius realized_ and a golden tome clutched in his left and right hands respectively. Ashera turned to him.

Sephiran stepped fully onto the platform. "My dear goddess, Ashera. Please forgive me!" he offered the most profound and meaningful bow he would ever give.

"Lehran…" a regretful voice echoed.

'Lehran… the father of the first Branded?' Zelgius thought, surprised. 'Was that why he took me in? Was that why I trusted him?'

"Everything I've done was a mistake. This is a result of my weakness. The changes I saw were too unbearable, too frightening to watch and understand," Seph- Lehran spoke somberly. "I can see it now- these people deserve compassion. They deserve their lives!"

"No." Ashera's voice was filled with finality. "You were too flexible, too inconstant. You cannot sway me."

"Ashera… my goddess, please…" Lehran said, his voice filling with desperation. Zelgius's grip on Alondite tightened; to hear the legendary Light of Creation and his most trusted and dearest friend speak in such a desperate and pitiful tone, and to know he could do nothing to ease it…

It hurt. It hurt immensely.

Ashera's aura flared brighter, and the Chosen shielded their eyes. "Be silent, and watch as I erase these creatures that confuse your simple heart."

Lehran's eyes grew a tiny bit harder, and he lifted his staff, a brilliant light emerging. Shouting in the Ancient Language, the light filled the cavern, chasing away Ashera's light and washing over the ones who would challenge destiny. The group felt good; better than they had ever had. They straightened, and looked even more determined than ever.

This would be it; the battle to change the world. Ike took a stance, a heavy two handed stance. The Maiden stood next to him, and the others surged forth. Light filled the cavern, the heat of the sun, and the thousand winds of the world rushed forth. Blessed steel rose and fell, clearing away the aura that surrounded Ashera.

Intricate magical circles surrounded her, and filled the floor. 'Crap, Judgement Shockwave!' The aura blasted out, nearly unhorsed Mist and Titania, placed heavy dents in the armor of the Marshalls and Sentinels, and sent the rest to their knees. Shouts of pain rose from the first group. Mist thrust the Fortify staff in the air, and they were rejuvenated, albeit hastily.

It was a greivous blow, and they withdrew quickly. Ashera did not pursue them, and simply regarded them silently.

Ike lunged forward, he Eleven behind him following. They were the ones wielding the pinnacle of their weapons; the Alondite,Wishblade, Urvan, Double Bow, Baselard, Rexaura, Rexcalibur, Rexflame, the Ashera Staff and Matrona raised their weapons. They were the last resort, and the line that would pave the path for Ike to strike down the goddess.

After a burst of potent light energy, Zelgius stumbled back, his black armor badly cracked and in most areas broken under the goddess's strength. Mia rushed to fill his place, the Wo Dao she wielded glowing with green light. Whenever one received wounds, either the Saint Rhys or Valkyrie Mist would appear by their side and close the wounds.

Lehran was also contributing to the fight, alternating between raising his staff. Creiddylad proved to be truly more powerful than Micaiah's own Rexaura. The Ashera Staff, the most powerful, most blessed staff bestowed as a gift to Lehran, was disguised as his staff of office. There was some form of irony in there.

Sanaki was also present, burning the aura away with the fierceness of Cymbeline. She struck with power and passion unseen, possibly because Lehran was there. Zelgius knew how close the two were. Uncorking the second of the elixirs Sanaki gave him, he gulped it down, looking for an opening. Spotting one when Titania, given Urvan for the battle, retreated momentarily, he rejoined the battle with zeal he was unaware he had.

Lehran joining the group had a potent effect on their moral. Everyone fought with all they had.

The aura had cleared. Ashera was noticeably tired from the start, slumping over with the blue-white orb of power nowehre to be found. Miciah's eyes closed, and the Divine General raised Ragnell skyward. "Take all the power you must," the voice of the dark god, Yune spoke through Micaiah's mouth.

"I'll use it well," Ike said grimly. The other Chosen instantly withdrew, leaving Ashera wide open to Ike's one and only true skill.

Aether.

Zelgius smiled. 'Ah, Gawain; if only you could see your child now.' Lehran shared similar sentiments, watching with pride and something close to awe. Ike had done what no one thought possible when he landed that fateful overhead blow.

* * *

They had done it. Ashera had joined with Yune, and peace was rapidly returning to Tellius.

Gallia was the same as ever, though as promised Skirmir formed an alliance with Bengion. Initially leery of the empire's sudden friendship, they eventually warmed to each other.

Goldoa was succeeded by Prince Kurthnaga after the death of Dhegensia. Rule was shaky after the death of the great king, but eventually came about to be stabilized. They later promised to take a more active role in the workings of Tellius.

Phoencis was still quite angry at Begnion, even after the pact and agreement simply because Zelgius was there. Tibarn, however, grudgingly let him go, saying "I can't really hold a guy responsible after he helped save civilization." The hawks agreed, albeit grudgingly.

Kilvas was returned to the rule of King Naesala, however he was joined by Princess Leanne as his wife. Reyson was quite understandably distressed, but Rafiel blessed their union. Not after warning Naesala, however.

Queen Nailah returned to Hatari after dragging Rafiel on his way to the Serene's Forest. Rumor had it he only put up resistance for the sake of "oh no I'm being kidnapped… again". Reyson followed to supervise his brother's health.

Daein and Begnion formed strong ties and an even stronger friendship after the revealing of Micaiah's heritage and the blood pact. The armor of the Black Knight found its home there, and was bestowed to Daein's undeniable, one and true champion. There may be others donning that armor, but there would only ever be one Black Knight, Rider of Daein.

Rumors have it The Maiden and the Empress are fighting between the affections of Zelgius, much to all three's embarrassment, and Tibarn's amusement. They were rumors of course, and no one had confirmed them but that didn't stop the spread.

It was initially sparked by seeing Queen Micaiah napping on the armor of the Black Knight. She said she "felt safe" there.

It later escalated when Empress Sanaki dubbed Zelgius her left hand and he would be unable to leave for a while, as he had to reform the army. Miciah had protested. Much too strongly to be passed off as mere friendship in fact. It, well, escalted from there.

Tibarn later left a message in Zelgius's chambers, reading "Aren't they a little young for you, Zel?" He had ripped up the letter, but the word had reached the sister's ears, and they joined forces to tease him most strongly. Sigrun had scolded Sanaki, and Sothe had dragged Micaiah away. Both of them gained Zelgius's friendship and trust, albeit Sothe was a bit leery of letting his older sister figure anywhere near him.

Crimea was ruled by Queen Elincia, whose ties with her milk siblings were even stronger than blood siblings. That age was known as The Golden Age of Crimea. Geoffrey married Elincia, and while Lucia never reported any marriage, Count Bastion never did stop courting her. Supposedly, Lucia did show affection, but it was only once and she denies it.

Ike was permitted to keep Ragnell after a hefty debate and a promise to visit at least once every five years. Alondite was later handed over as when he tried to leave, the sword glowed, as if it was protesting being left behind. He gave it to a blushing Mia, saying "It isn't the best ring, but it'll work for now." They were later wed, exchanging rings the same color as their blades; one of silver, one of gold.

Titania received Urvan, and she treasured it always. She stood loyally by Ike's side as a deputy and as a friend.

Soren packed lightly and left with the only family he had ever known.

Mist acted on her feelings and married Boyd. She cried during the vows, much to Boyd's distress. He was later spotted nursing a broken nose in the hospital wing of Castle Crimea and a furious Ike dragging a protesting Mist to have "a private conversation regarding her choices".

Oscar refused the offer to rejoin the Crimea Royal Knights, however he did say he would "consider it". Kieran was chagrined, to say the least.

Shinon tried his hand at many crafts, before grudgingly settling on crafting bows, much to Aimee's delight. Rolf followed in his footsteps, however his bows were always a little lower in quality. Shinon however said the quality between the two were almost indistinguishable, and called him a worthy successor.

Rhys accompanied the company for a while, before his health forced him to depart. He settled in a small church that later grew to idolize him, much to his chagrin.

After they saw peace restored, the Greil Mercenaries left Tellius. They were mercenaries, and while jobs in peace were undeniably satisfying, they were at their nature, a battle group. Rumor has it they fell into a portal of some kind, though none know for certain.

* * *

A/N: Something to incite my muse into action, and get me back into writing. I've always wanted to write something for the Fire Emblem crowd, and I wasn't really satisfied with how they treated Zelgius and the group's (Micaiah, Sanaki, and Ike in particular) reaction to his death.

I mean, he's like Camus from Marth's time! The most able warrior alive; wouldn't it be better to try and recruit him? Marth at least tried; Ike and his group didn't even bother with Zelgius.

I don't really have time to include all the character's endings, but everyone was alive and all of them, unless I pointed it out specifically is unchanged from the game's own. I didn't see a point in typing the endings for each character word for word.

And I also have some bad news. My laptop's operating system got bugged and crashed. I'm getting it fixed, but they couldn't retrieve my files which means I have to rewrite not only the chapter of **Trails in the Sky**, but also **Shirou Aozaki**. Both of them are going to eat up my time. I'm posting this from a borrowed computer, and there's no guarantee on how long either of those two will be. Finals are rapidly coming in college, despite the end of semester being in December, time passes remarkably quickly.

The title hails from the TvTrope Golden Ending, the best ending one could possibly get. I wanted a happy ending for everyone, so all I did was change Zelgius's fate and everyone that matters gets a happy ending!

This story follows a second playthrough, which means Pelleas survives, though that should be obvious, what with Sephiran living and all.

Til we meet again.

~J


End file.
